Ragnar
History Origin Encountered during one of Soranik Natu's earliest recorded missions, Ragnar was a prince of the royal house on the planet Betrassus. When Natu and her partner Myrrt were following up on a string of murders stretching across Sector 1417, they ran the victim profile and decided that the princes of the Royal House of Betra were likely targets. The Lanterns arrived right as gold-colored Maltusian mechs were attacking the brothers and lept into the fray. While Myrrt dealt with the mechs, Natu attempted to protect Stentar, but the mechs, taking advantage of the rookie's inability to affect anything yellow, shot Stentar. As Natu made her way back to Oa to resign from the Corps for fear that her ring was cursed, Ragnar showed Myrrt his treasures, a collection of Green Lantern memorabilia. The two discussed Ragnar's desire to be a Green Lantern and shared a drink, but the conversation was cut short by another attack. Myrrt contacted Natu while engaging the mechs; however, by the time she arrived on the scene, accompanied by Guy Gardner, Myrrt was already dead. Natu stayed behind to autopsy the body, while Gardner took Ragnar to follow the trail of a leaking reactor. She quickly worked out that Myrrt's death was caused by chemicals in the wine, which affected the centers in his brain controlling willpower. Taking his body, she went to talk to a chemist purported to be able to work miracles, who attacked her instantly. Meanwhile, Gardner and Ragnar tracked down the pilot of one of the Maltusian mechs; before Gardner could glean any information from the man, Ragnar attacked, claiming he had a weapon. Ragnar's rebuke was cut short by an urgent message from Natu, which Gardner attended to after sending Ragnar back to the palace. Returning, Gardner informed Ragnar and his family that Natu had been killed. A Villain Standing on a balcony, Ragnar was greeted by the sight he had longed for: A Green Lantern Ring, sent to induct him into the Corps. Overjoyed, he made his way to Oa and was greeted by Guy Gardner in the Sciencell wing, who showed him the cell of the chemist that he had worked with. Soranik Natu stepped out of the shadows, and confronted Ragnar with his crimes. Ragnar, it seemed, had killed every person of note in his sector that might have been chosen ahead of him, going so far as to sabotage his brother's sword. Ragnar protested that he'd still been chosen, but Gardner revealed that the ring was a fake, a ruse designed to get him to Oa. Faced with arrest, he attacked Natu to take her ring, but was quickly subdued. The Lanterns were stymied, however, when Salaak informed them that Ragnar had diplomatic immunity and was to be returned to his planet. What they did not understand was that, although Ragnar was not to be locked up in a Sciencell for the rest of his life, that did not mean that he had escaped justice. Once back on his planet, Ragnar was brought before the executioner, where Natu was present along with Ragnar's family. As a final insult, Natu pesented his sister with a power ring, makin Ragnar even more miserable. The last thing he saw before the axe came down was his sister, Iolande, becoming the new Green Lantern for Sector 1417 something he could have been, had fate been kinder. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Former Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *'Buzz Sword:' A cross between a sword and chainsaw, with apparent energy capabilities as well. This weapon obviously takes great skill to wield, as evidenced by Iolande's inability to operate her dead brother's weapon. Former Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/ragnar/29-56740/ Category:Villains Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members